The present disclosure relates to a charging apparatus and a wireless charging apparatus capable of easily displaying a charged state of a device.
Generally, in order to drive an electronic apparatus, a power supply apparatus supplying driving power is required.
Such a power supply apparatus may generally convert commercially-available alternating current power into direct current power, driving power, and may supply the driving power to the electronic apparatus.
As described above, in the case in which a rechargeable battery storing power to supply driving power to the electronic apparatus is adopted for use in an electronic apparatus, a charging apparatus is commonly used to supply power to the rechargeable battery.
Such a charging apparatus may supply power to the rechargeable battery embedded in the electronic apparatus in a scheme of being directly connected to the electronic apparatus by a connector or the like or may supply power to the rechargeable battery embedded in the electronic apparatus in a non-contact scheme by a magnetic induction effect or a magnetic resonance effect.
The charging apparatus described above may include a display unit such as a light emitting diode illuminated liquid crystal display (LCD) to display a device charging state.
When a fully charged electronic apparatus is controlled for a predetermined amount of time and is then connected to the power supply apparatus, a monochromatic light emitting diode may not display a full-charged state of the fully charged electronic apparatus. In the case in which a plurality of light emitting diodes are used in order to display the full-charged state of a device as described in the following Related Art Document, manufacturing costs for configuring the plurality of light emitting diodes may be increased.